Saaristo
Saaristo is an Earth-sized planet in Emenata. It is unusual in that its land is laid out as an archipelago of islands. There may be hundreds in total, from small sandbanks, to volcano islands, to massive, tropical islands around the equator. This, resultingly, has produced an enormous range of wildlife, but no advanced sapients. Planetary Characteristics Saaristo is earth-sized and shapes. It orbits it star at about 90 million miles, easily in the habitable zone. Islands *'Robus Island '- A small, polar island near the north pole *'Eagle Island '- A long, fairly large island near the north pole, named after its shape, not its inhabitants *'Macula Island '- A tiny island underneath Robus Island *'Fragor' - A large island with a large river almost slicing it in half *'Epistulac '- A strange-shaped island near Fragor *'Gyros Island '- A small, curved island *'Scopos Island '- A tiny, circular island *'Snake Island '- A small, long island named after its shape, not its inhabitants *'Insula Parva '- Literally 'small island' in latin *'Recta Island '- A fairly long island beneath Insula Parva *'Schisma Island '- A square island with a long river cutting halfway through it *'Swamp Island '- A fairly small island covered in swamps *'Centratus '- Arguably the largest island, it is situated roughly in the centre of the archipelago *'Elitteris Island '- A small, strangely shaped island *'Dimidiavit Islands '- A pair of fairly large islands joined by a causeway *'Large Macula Island '- A fairly strange-shaped island, which is also quite large. It is in no way related to Macula Island - the Sagax accidentally named two islands the same, so quickly modified one before the mistake was noticed. *'Lacum Island '- A large, circular island with a volcano in the centre, which has a crater lake at its top *'Baculus Island '- A long, stick-like island *'Habena Island '- A curving island south-west of Centratus *'Cuna Island '- A rather standard-shaped, average size island *'Tabellat Island '- An island shaped roughly like a letter 'T' *'Norma Island '- A regular island *'Cove Island '- So named for the enormous beach running one side of the island *'Frustum Island '- A relatively small strip of land *'Harundo Island '- A triangular-shaped island south of Centratus *'Ascia '- A fairly large island *'Vexillum Island '- A comparatively small, usual-shaped island *'Orbis Island '- A large, circular island *'Falcocapsa Island '- A fairly large, strangely-shaped polar island near the south pole *'Falx Island '- An polar island shaped like a hook Inhabitants and Plant Life Robus Island *Cuniculus Snake *Magnalbus Bear *Frutectosus Deer *Albuspinae Echinus *Alvus Ant Eagle Island *Cummisolvere *Bloff Macula Island Fragor Epistulac Gyros Island Scopos Island Snake Island Insula Parva Recta Island Schisma Island Swamp Island *Venenodon *Paluserra Fish *Lanx Monkey *Illustrati Eel *Tomus Spider Centratus *Sagax Elitteris Island Dimidiavit Islands Large Macula Island Lacum Island *Igneuscandendum *Greater Lanx Monkey *Ferreuspina Cat Baculus Island Habena Island Cuna Island Tabellat Island Norma Island Cove Island Frustum Island Harundo Island Ascia Vexillum Island Orbis Island Falcocapsa Island Falx Island General *Jaculumavis Images Swamp Island.png|Swamp Island habitat. Note the Venenodon eggs on the island. Trivia *The Sagax mistake mentioned by 'Large Macula Island' is actually a genuine mistake I made! Category:Planets Category:Saaristo Category:Cosmology